Behind the Looking Glass
by AnaBananaxx3
Summary: Im not good at summaries... This girl is one of a kind. A super risk taker & no one can tell her otherwise. The glue that brings most of the TNA superstars together. Amazinq Red/OC


DISCLAIMER: I don't own TNA or any of the superstars. I also don't own any of the songs mentioned in this story.

CLAIMER: I only own my OC

Name: Makayla Sage Gomez

Age: 26

Hair Color : Platinum Blonde with Purple highlights

Eye Color: Eerie Blue

Height: 4 foot 7 inches

Weight: 105 pounds

Hometown: Bronx,New York

Ethnicity: Dominican & French-Canadian

Ring Name: Makayla Sage

Entrance Theme: Something Like A Party by School Gyrls

Style: Preppy Punk

Toniqht is TNA Impact. There is a match for the TNA Tag Team Championships. The current Champions are Beer Money. They also have a valet, Sarita. The

team going up against them has a lot of energy & potential. They are the team of Amazing Red & Hernandez. Im on my way to ask Red & Hernandez to be their

valet for their title match tonight on 2 reasons, Revenge & to even out the playing field.I got cheated out of my knockouts title because of Sarita. It took

me 2 years to get that title & i got it ripped from me 2 weeks later. Im in my private locker room with Angelina Love & Velvet Sky. We are all getting ready for impact.

I have a look of pure concentration on my face. I knew what i was here for tonight.

Velvet says "Are you sure about this Kay?"

I sigh & say "Velvet, you saw how hard i worked for that title. I put my body,career, & life on the line for it. Then that skanky bitch took it from me

& I was out for almost a year. Im 120% sure"

Angelina says "She's right Vel. We all shed blood,sweat, & tears for those titles. To get it ripped away like that is harsh. I have never seen you cry

in the Impact Zone before Kayla. Thats what scared me. That it broke you so much so fast."

I say "I know Angel. Thanks for supporting me, both of you. I got your backs tonight. Lacey to if she needs it. Im gonna finish getting dressed."

I walk into the bathroom with my duffle bag. I put on black leather pants with red designs going down the legs, a red tank top with black designs

going around my boobs & my right rib cage, red high heel boots with black buckles, black fingerless gloves, & i straighten my hair completely. I put on a red headband. I walk out of the bathroom & kiss

Velvet & Angelina on the cheek. Then I leave to go find Red & Hernandez's private locker room. I find the door & take a deep breath. I knocked on the door 4 times &

waited for someone to open it. Amazing Red opens the door & a huge smile lights up his face when he sees me.

He says "Makayla! Hey. What brings you to mine & Hernandez's locker room?"

I smile back & say "Hey Red. I actually wanted to talk to you & Hernandez about something. Can I come in?"

He nods & says "Sure Come on In. Hernandez, bro we got company."

I walk into the room & see Hernandez tying his bandana around his head.

He turns around & says "Hola Chicka."

He hugs me & I say "Hola."

Red says "Kayla wanted to talk to us about something."

I say "I wanted to be your valet for your title match tonight. Evening the playing field of some sorts. "

Hernandez says "Thats a great idea Chickita. Don't you think so Red?"

Red nods & says "Um…..Kayla can i talk to you outside? Privately?"

I smile & say "Sure hun. See ya Hernandez."

I walk out of the room with Red. After he closes the door, I notice how nervous he is.

I say "Whats wrong Red?"

He says "You know Kay. I like you. I have since we were training in OVW. Why cant we be together?"

I sigh & say "I like you too Red. I was gonna tell you tonight after your match."

He says "Really?"

I nod & peck him on the lips. He blushes but smiles. He grabs my hand & we intwine our fingers.

A stagehand says "Red, your match is in 2 minutes."

We get Hernandez out of the locker room & walk to the gorilla position. I was smiling all the while knowing I wasn't going to let that bitch Sarita cheat

Super Mex & Red of their titles.

When we get to the gorilla position, I say "You guys go out first. I wanna be a surprise to everyone. So both of you act surprised."

They nod & wait for their cue.

The announcer says "The following match is scheduled for one fall & it is for the TNA Tag Team Championship! Introducing

first, Being accompanied to the ring by TNA knockout champion Sarita, They are the current TNA Tag Team Champions.

James Storm & Robert Roode. Beer Money!"

The crowds boos make me smile. Then Super Mex music blares. The crowd is going crazy.

The announcer says "And introducing the challengers. Super Mex Hernandez & The Amazing Red!"

They get in the ring & pose for the crowd. I take a deep breath & let my famous smirk settle on my face.

Tonight i make my return by helping my new boyfriend. Lets hope everything goes right.

Then 'Something like a party' blares. The crowd goes insane.

The announcer says "Making her return. Please welcome Makayla Sage!"

I walk down the ramp & into the ring. I hug Super Mex & peck Red on the lips. Red hands me his dog tags & Super Mex hands me his bandana, which i tie around my wrist.

I can feel Sarita looking at me. The match is going on & I see Red about to go for the code Red. Then Sarita decides to distract the ref. I run to the other side of the ring & pull her feet out from under her.

She turns around & clothes line me but i recovered fast & kicked her in the stomach. Then I irish whip her into the ring post. She bounces off of it & lands on the floor unconscious. I look up at the ring &

see Red execute a perfect Code Red. He gets the three count & wins the match. I smile & get in the ring with the TNA Tag Team Titles.

The announcer says "And here are your winners & the NEW TNA Tag Team champions, Amazing Red & Hernandez."


End file.
